


The Truth Comes Out

by Lokilizer



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilizer/pseuds/Lokilizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to extract information, an agent is assigned to coerce Loki into giving up his plan--with little success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Comes Out

Striding down the cold steel hallway with a syringe in hand and a mission in mind, it took everything within you to focus on the task at hand. As your mind was attempting to drown you in a sea of wandering thoughts, you were utilizing all of your training in order to surface on top of it all. Turning a corner, you stood outside of a metal entryway, which only had a small window through which to espy your target. Like an unwavering stone, he remained, seated upon a lightly cushioned contraption that could hardly be called anything close to comfortable. In a pouch on your belt, you placed the needle in its designated spot. Hardening your gaze, straightening your back, and steeling your nerves, you pressed the small button on the panel accompanying the door, allowing you entrance. As the metal hindrance slide aside, you were able to fully gaze upon the task at hand. Confidently, you took a few steps inside the room, examining the glass container in which the culprit sat.  
"My, my, my," he began. Taking a slight pause, the lack of his silky voice coated the room in an eerie silence. His eyes began examining every inch of you. Slowly, the beginnings of a smirk tugged at his lips.  
"Have they sent you down here to seduce me into telling you my plan?"  
"Hmph," you gently chuckled, "Now that would be a waste of talent."  
"Ah, and what is your talent, mortal?"  
"The name is _____," you retorted, "And I have a wide variety of talents."  
"I see, ______," he purred and smirked, "but what talent have you come to put to good use here today?"  
Not wanting to answer the question right away because you were certain that he was most likely already aware of your plan, you smiled and strode over to the control panel that was connected to his containment cell. Examining the various buttons, your eye was caught by one in particular. The two of you were momentarily caught in a deafening silence.  
"So, I assume that you are going to threaten to drop me to my dea-" he was cut short as you suddenly pressed a button.  
Turning his gaze to side, he saw the door slide open. For once, his face betrayed him as slight confusion furrowed his brows. Quickly, however, he regained his composure, eyeing you suspiciously. You met his gaze and held it for only a moment as you began to walk toward the doorway. As you stood in the entryway, you hesitated if only for a moment and then proceeded to enter the chamber. Greatly amused, a devilish smile graced his sharp features.  
"I thought that you said you weren't going to seduce me," he stated with a gleam in his eye.  
"You are sorely mistaken," you started with a sly smirk, "are you certain that you don't wish to tell me your plan?"  
Leaning back against the glass, he gave a light chuckle, mocking your question.  
"Try as you might, you shan't pry it out of me," he confidently stated as he looked you up and down once again.  
"As you wish," you finished as you reached onto your belt and placed your hand on the syringe. In a flash, you whipped it out and saw as his face turn from confusion to wide-eyed. Before he could react, the device was in his neck, excreting the serum into his veins.  
"Agh!" he yelled out in pain, eyes fiercely burning with malice. "What have you done?"  
"Don't fret," you advised, putting on a calm facade as you stared into eyes swimming in pure rancor. "Your health will not be greatly damaged."  
"You think that injecting me with some pathetic poison will make me tell you anything, foul mortal?" He growled, baring his teeth.  
"Not poison," you corrected, "just a simple truth serum. Let's test this out now. What is your name and heritage."  
"I am Loki of Asgard, son of the wretched king Laufey, stolen at birth in hopes of creating peace. Agh! What have you done to me, wench?" He roared.  
"Modern medication," you replied, "now down to the serious stuff. What is your plan?"  
Suddenly, he rose from his seat, and your confident footing faltered as you took a step back. Growling, his hand shot around your throat as he lifted you from the ground.  
"I will never tell you my plan."  
Panicking, your only plan was to kick, and kick you did. Right were it hurt most. Groaning in pain, he released you from his grip and you instinctively touched your throat as you let out a small cough.  
"I don't understand," you muttered to yourself, "this should have worked."  
"Disappointed are we?" He mocked, "A shame you don't have any more. You might be able to get somewhere if you did."  
Glaring at up at him, you took action. As he turned his back to look out the glass, you leapt up, aiming to land on his back. However, he caught your reflection in the glass and spun around on his heel, causing you to leap straight onto his torso. Knocking him onto his back, you straddled his hips as you reached for the syringe once more.  
"This was your plan from the start wasn't it?" He chuckled. "And here you said you weren't going to sexually entice me."  
"Shut up," you commanded.  
"Oh? I thought you wanted me to talk."  
"You can talk when I tell you to."  
He snickered as he looked down at his "predicament." Unprepared for what was to come, he jolted when another metal device was thrust into his neck.  
"I command you to cease doing that!" He violently shouted.  
"Maybe I will if you confess your schemes!" You retorted as you injected more serum into his veins. "Now!"  
A faint smile became clear on his face as he subtly became more relaxed between your legs.  
"Never."  
Your jaw clenched as you became positive that he would never disclose his plans by any means of force. For a second, you considered actually trying to seduce him. This thought must have flashed through your eyes as Loki picked up on this.  
"I would like to see you try," he stated in a husky voice, his eyes giving off a dark feeling.  
"Which is why I refuse," you definitively professed.  
Slowly, you pressed your hands against his chest as you reluctantly lifted yourself off of his hips.  
"You wouldn't stand a chance," you declared as you walked out the door, strode over to the panel, and resealed the glass door. Standing tall once more, he began to near the glass. Licking your lips, you looked him up and down before heading for the exit.  
"It would have been fun, Loki."  
"Indeed, it would have, ____."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Extended ending~~~~~~~~~  
"It would have been fun, Loki."  
"Indeed, it would have, ____," he confirmed as he eyed your hips as they swayed their way outside of the room.  
Pausing undetectably, you turned your head around, catching his eyes as they swiftly relocated themselves onto your face. Curling the left side of your lips up, you turned your head forward again and took your leave, the door sliding shut behind you.  
Quietly chuckling to himself, Loki began to pace around his cell absentmindedly. Stopping in his tracks, he lifted up his head.  
"There's not many people who can sneak up on me," he stated as he whirled around, plastering a masterful veneer on his face, attempting to push you out of his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
